Romantic Relationship
by JuneArisa
Summary: Semenjak Finn berpacaran dengan Ryuu,Finn memutuskan untuk menjadi feminin.Tetapi menurut Ryuu,sikap Finn terlalu dipaksakan.Sementara Ryuu bimbang karena ia harus bisa menghadapi Finn dengan romantis. Pairing : Ryuu X Finn. RnR kudasai! X3
1. Chapter 1

Konnichiwa ^_^

Special A fandom desu!

Pairing : Tsujii Ryuu X Finn

Genre : Romance only

Alert : ga tau deh,aneh pokoknya -_-

Disclaimer : Buah karya asli dari Minami Maki-sensei

Part 1 : look feminine

"Ryuu…..!"panggil cewek manis yang baru datang di rumah kaca milik kelas S.A

Ryuu segera menghampiri gadis itu,mengobrol sebentar,lalu keluar ruangan untuk mencari tempat yang cocok untuk mereka bisa makan siang.

"Enaknya,Ryuu….setiap hari bisa makan siang dengan Finn."ujar lelaki yang agak urakan dengan melipat kedua tangan di balik kepalanya.

"Bukannya Tadashi sendiri makan-makanan Akira-chan setiap hari?"Gadis berambut hitam panjang menyahut.

"Iya sih,tapi kalau yang buat cewek sangar kayak Akira…"Tadashi belum sempat melanjutkan,tapi hawa jahat menusuk sudah datang dari belakangnya "Geeeeh,firasatku jelek…."

"Tadashi….."Akira yang sudah berwajah galak nan kejam itu memelototi Tadashi yang sedang duduk di sofa.

"Gyaaaaaaaa!"

*piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip*

(Author : karena ini hanyalah sebuah tulisan,silahkan kalian bayangkan sendiri adegan yang ada di atas ya ^.^v)

"Ini enak."kata Ryuu ketika mencicipi onigiri buatan Finn.

"Benarkah?syukurlah…pertama kalinya aku membuat ini sendiri."

"Buatanmu sendiri?"

"Ya,tadi ada pelajaran memasak,jadi aku minta ijin buat ini."

"mmmmm…"

Ryuu tak sengaja menatap tangan tangannya agak memerah seperti mungkin karena panas akibat mengepal nasi…

Ryuu memegangi tangan Finn, "Finn,tidak usah memaksakan dirimu."

Fin hanya menatap tangannya yang disentuh oleh tahu kalau Ryuu mengkhawatirkannya, "Tidak apa-apa,tidak apa-apa kok."katanya santai untuk mengurangi kecemasan Ryuu. "Aku kan sudah bilang,aku akan jadi feminine demi bersama Ryuu,aku akan melakukan apa saja kok."

"Jadi,Ryuu tidak usah cemas."

Senyum Finn hanya membuat Ryuu tidak suka kalau Finn terlalu memaksakan diri,tapi sepertinya Finn berusaha keras untuk mengubah dirinya.

"…baiklah kalau itu mau Finn…"

Ryuu melepaskan tangannya dari tangan terlihat di wajahnya sangat cemas,ia sendiri juga bingung ingin menghadapi Finn seperti ia memiliki sifat yang tegas,Ryuu sendiri bukan orang yang romantis.

Mungkin ia butuh pencerahan pada teman-temannya yang lain soal ini.

-00-

Ryuu duduk sambil meminum secangkir teh di kursi sofa yang terdapat di rumah mengamati Tadashi dan Akira yang mengobrol (bertengkar?).

Ia menganggap hubungan Akira dan Tadashi mungkin lebih mirip pasangan (dilihat dari sudut pandang Ryuu lho ==").Mungkin lebih baik seperti itu,daripada hubungan Ryuu dan Finn yang bisa dikatakan 'tidak jelas' atau terlalu 'memaksa'.Karena Ryuu sendii tak penah berbicara santai dengan Finn seperti itu.

"Ryuu!"

Ryuu yang dari tadi melamun tersada kembali ketika teriakan Tadashi masuk ke telinganya.

"Ada apa Ryuu?kau tidak enak badan?"Tanya Akira.

"Ah,aku tidak apa-apa kok."

"Jangan-jangan Ryuu keracunan makanannya Finn ya?"sebenarnya Tadashi berusaha bergurau,tapi itu tidak mempan karena Akira langsung memukulnya.

"Ada sesuatu Ryuu?mungkin kau bisa cerita."kata Akira.

Ryuu menggeleng dengan pelan "tidak kok,maaf sudah mencemaskanmu benar-benar tidak apa-apa."

Tentu saja Akira tidak bisa berhenti mencemaskan keadaan Ryuu.

"...o,ya,aku baru tadi aku tak melihat Kei."Tadashi mengubah topic pembicaraan,supaya Akira tak terlalu mengkahwatirkan Ryuu.

"Kei?tadi kayaknya dia di ada di toilet…eeeeh,lho….kok…tumben…."Akira sadar kalau sekarang Hikari tak sedang bersama Kei. "Hikari!"

Semudah itu,Akira bahagianya jika Hikari tak bersama pacarnya, -sampai Akira berlari menuju toilet untuk menyusul Hikari.

"Ryuu….ada masalah sama Finn ya?"Tanya Tadashi,ternyata ia sedikit khawatir dengan Ryuu.

"Eeeeh…"sebenarnya Ryuu ingin menyangkal,tapi mungkin jika ia sedikit bercerita,ia akan puas.

"Sebenarnya….."

Ryuu menceritakan semuanya sambil berjalan keluar rumah kaca dengan Tadashi.

"Jadi….kau merasa keberatan jika Finn melakukan itu?"

"Tidak….bukan keberatan sih…aku senang dia mau melakukannya,tapi….entah kenapa aku merasa ini agak terlalu ….aku juga bukan tipe orang yang romantis atau pun mudah bergaul…"

Tadashi memandang awan,lalu ia menurunkan kembali wajahnya. "Ngg…bagaimana ya….sebenarnya Finn juga berusaha untuk bisa berada di sisimu,menjadi apa yang kamu kau senang?"

"Entah….aku….senang…namun juga…aku ingin berada di dekatnya tidak tahu harus berbuat apa."

Tadashi menepuk bahu Ryuu. "Baiklah,yang kau butuhkan disini,kau harus 'lebih' lagi ….berikan sesuatu yang ia inginkan,lalu ajak kencan juga."

"Sepertinya setiap minggu aku kencan dengannya."

"Kemana?"

"Kebun binatang."

"…." *poker face*

"Dia yang mengajakku tak bisa menolak."

"Ajak ke tempat yang ia suka taman hiburan atau kemana gitu."

"Taman hiburan?"

Ryuu tak pernah berpikir untuk pergi kencan ke tempat yang Finn ini Finn tak pernah memberitahu tempat yang ingin ia tiap minggu ia tawarkan untuk pergi ke kebun binatang.

-00-

Sepulang sekolah.

Ryuu menuggu Finn yang baru keluar dari kelas di koridor.

"Finn."panggilnya.

" ,kok apa?"

"Ehmmmm,anu….hari minggu besok…."

"Ah,minggu besok!"Finn menyela perkataan Ryuu. "Kita ke Niigata Zoo park ada baby animal juga pasti suka."

"Bukan!bukan itu….."

"Eeeeh?"

"Itu…."Ryuu memberika tiket taman bermain. "Aku dapat tiket lebih,jadi…kita ke sana saja."

"Taman….bermain…?"

Ryuu mengangguk pelan.

"Bo…boleh sih…tapi Ryuu mau kan?"

"Te…tentu saja."

Finn melebarkan senyumannya "Baguslah kalau Ryuu kita ke taman bermain."

Ryuu senang ia agak kecewa dengan kalimat terakhir kenapa Finn terlalu mementingkan kesenangan Ryuu senang,Finn akan ikut senang.

Sepertinya,ini akan menjadi hal yang berat bagi Ryuu untuk bersikap seperti pacar Finn masih ingin berusaha menyenangkan Ryuu.

Apa ini semua akan berjalan lancar.

-Next chapter 2-

Finn banyak dikerubungi cowok-cowok ketika berada di taman bermain,gara-gara pakaian Finn yang bisa dibilang sangat lama Ryuu akhirnya semakin panas,cemburu karena Finn makin populer,dan Finn juga makin lama makin cantik.

Bagaimana Ryuu bisa 'lebih' bersikap seperti pacar Finn?

Chapter 2,don't miss it! (kayak promosi film aja -_-)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 :

Langkah kaki Ryuu terlihat sangat tidak terus berputar kesana kemari karena sedang menunggu Finn sejak sejam yang kali ia mengencangkan kerah kemejanya,lalu tak lupa juga ia merapikan rambutnya.

Jantungnya berdebar keras,ini tak ini bukan kencan pertamanya,tapi ia sangat gugup sampai mengulangi ucapan yang akan ia katakana waktu pertama bertemu Finn.

"Ryuu."Finn memanggil Ryuu dari itu mengagetkan Ryuu.

"Huwaa,kaget ,kau…."Saat Ryuu menoleh ke belakang,Ryuu sadar betapa manisnya baju one piece yang dikenakan Finn saat ini.

"Ryuu?"

"Eeeh,ehm…Fi…Finn…"wajah Ryuu memerah.

"Hm?ada apa Ryuu?kau terlihat aneh."

"Ng…Ti…tidak kok….anu…itu…."saking gugupnya,Ryuu tak bisa merangkai kata-kata yang tepat.

"Ryuu?kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa kan?

"I…iya,aku tidak apa-apa kok,sungguh."

Sial,kenapa Finn terlihat manis sekali sih,begitu pikir Ryuu.

"Ya sudah,kalau begitu kita masuk yuk!"

"O…oke."

Hati Ryuu masih berdebar-debar melihat Finn yang begitu cantik hari sama sekali tak matanya ingin melihat Finn terus.

"Ryuu,kita naik itu yuk!"Finn menunjuk ke roller Ryuu hanya mengangguk saja.

Setelah Ryuu dan Finn menaikki roller coaster,Ryuu mual dan pusing.

"Ya ampun, tidak tahu bahwa kau tidak kuat menaiki roller kau bilang dari awal."

"Maaf,aku sedikit….ueeeeek…"Ryuu memegangi mulutnya.

"T…Tunggu,sebentar….toilet…toilet…"Finn sibuk mencari-cari toilet. "Ah,disana!"

Finn segera menyeret Ryuu ke Ryuu masuh ke dalam Toilet,Finn mengatakan kalau ia akan membeli minuman dulu untuk Ryuu.

"Aaaah,sial…ueeeek…."Ryuu masih mual-mual di dalam toilet. "Setidaknya…aku tak boleh terlihat seperti ini di depan Finn…tapi….uuuuh…"Ryuu memegangi jidatnya sendiri.

Ryuu keluar dari yang menunggu di luar sedang menggenggam sebotol itu untuk Ryuu.

"Ryuu,kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Iya,aku baik-baik saja."

"Nih,mau minum?"Finn memberikan botol minuman itu pada Ryuu.

"Ah…"sebenarnya Ryuu tak ingin merepotkan Finn,tapi saat ini dia memang benar-benar butuh minum "Terima kasih…"

Beberapa teguk minuman sudah membuat Ryuu merasa lebih baik.

"Ryuu…kau….berusaha menyenangkanku?"

Ryuu langsung terdiam.

"Sebenarnya…bukan aku tidak suka sih,aku suka dengan wahana di taman bermain,tapi jika Ryuu seperti ini…aku jadi tidak suka…bukankah seharusnya kita bersenang-senang?"

Ryuu hanya tertegun,lalu ia berkata "aku rasa…selama ini kita hanya bermain di kebun binatang saja,jadi kupikir kamu jenuh…"

"Jenuh?aku?tentu saja juga suka melihat hewan-hewan jika itu membuatmu juga ikut-ikutan menjadi senang."

"…"Ryuu terdiam lagi.

Finn tak tahu lagi apa yang ingin ia katakana,tapi sepertinya Ryuu merasa bersalah.

Lalu Finn punya sebuah ide,lalu menyeret lengan Ryuu sambil setengah berlari.

"Eh,mau kemana?"

"Sudahlah,ikut saja."

Finn mengajaknya ke sebuah bianglala besar yang ada di taman bermain itu.

"EH,bianglala?"Ryuu bertanya-tanya.

"Pak,dua orang ya."kata Finn sambil menyerahkan uang ke petugas itu.

Ketika mereka berdua masuk dalam sebuah bilik,suasana sepi dan pun angkat bicara.

"Ryuu…aku sadar,kau berusaha untuk menurutmu kamu …bersamamu,kemanapun kamu pergi jika itu membuatmu senang,aku pun senang."

Finn memegangi tangan Ryuu dengan lembut "Jadi…Ryuu…aku menyukai Ryuu…apa adanya….Ryuu yang biasanya…yang….yang mencintai tak perlu jadi seperti ini."

Ryuu menunduk,kata-kata Finn ada benarnya. "Iya,kau benar,aku terlalu terpaku oleh kata-kata Tadashi dan yang lainnya…sejujurnya aku hanya ingin menjadi sedikit lebih romantis saja,seperti pasangan lainnya."

"…ro…romantis?"

Ryuu mengangguk.

Finn terdiam sejenak,lalu dia pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke Ryuu,lalu mencium pipi Ryuu.

"Eh?"Ryuu terkejut.

"Apa…itu bisa disebut romantis?"

Ryuu melihat sisi kewanitaan Finn yang begitu Finn yang sedikit malu-malu dan pipinya merah merona.

"Eh…itu…bukan ya…romantis bukan seperti itu ya…"kata Finn gugup.

Tiba-tiba wajah Ryuu mendekat pada Finn,memegangi pipinya,lalu bibir mereka berdua bersentuhan.

"Ryuu…."

"Finn,maaf,aku tak bisa mengendalikan diriku…."

"…..tak…apa…"wajah Finn mulai memerah.

Dan tiba-tiba pintu pun terbuka. "Terima kasih sudah menaikki wahana ini!"

"Eh…su…sudah selesai ya…."Finn dan Ryuu salah tingkah dan akhirnya segera pergi dari tempat itu.

Ketika berjalan,suasana terasa hangat seperti biasanya,Finn dan Ryuu kembali tertawa merasa lega dan senang karena itulah sisi dari Ryuu yang ia tak harus romantis,tapi lakukan seperti apa adanya adanya kamu dan apa adanya dia.

-the end-

Author's note

Maaf,saya hengkang lama sekali,sebenarnya saya terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatan di kampus saya. -_-a  
oh,iya,aku masih bisa menerima kritik dan saran dari kalian lho,mohon di review ya

Dan juga bagi yang memiliki facebook silahkan add saya "Rulia Intan Sari" atau follow twitter saya di junearisa

Dan maaf karena endingnya memang terlalu cepat,karena akhir-akhir ini tidak ada inspirasi -_-a  
jya,sampai bertemu lagi di fanfict saya yang selanjutnya ^_^


End file.
